Such vehicles may be mainly agricultural utility vehicles or else construction vehicles with front wheels which are not braked by wheel brakes but are instead braked by the clutch along with the rear wheels which are braked by wheel brakes. The coupling between the front wheels and the rear wheels is usually carried out here by a clutch which can be optionally closed manually or else only automatically when braking occurs, which clutch couples the rear axle which is driven by the drive engine to an articulated shaft which then conducts driving power or braking power to the wheels of the front axle.
German patent document DE 602 16 661 T2 discusses agricultural utility vehicles with a brake-slip-controlled brake device of a relatively high equipment level and which, in addition to the rear wheels which are provided with wheel brakes, also have front wheels which are provided with wheel brakes. The document discusses 4S/4M configurations or 4S/3M configurations in which the wheels of the front axle and the wheels of the rear axle are each provided with one wheel speed sensor, and the rear axle is provided with a two-channel brake modulator and the front axle with a two-channel or one-channel brake modulator.
However, such configurations of slip-controlled brake devices are not compatible with vehicles of the generic type such as agricultural utility vehicles (tractors or agricultural tractors) or construction vehicles which have wheel brakes only on the rear axle or the rear axles but not on the front axle. However, since such vehicles nowadays reach ever higher speeds, a high stability level and braking distances which are as short as possible are desirable when braking.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention are therefore based on the object of developing further a method for controlling a vehicle and a vehicle of the type described at the beginning in such a way that a high level of stability and braking distances which are as short as possible are achieved when braking.
This object is achieved according to the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention by the features described herein.